Justice League: Throne of Atlantis
Justice League: Throne of Atlantis is an upcoming animated film adaptation of the Throne of Atlantis storyline and the third feature length film in the DC Animated Film Universe. Plot To be added Cast *Matt Lanter as Orin/Aquaman *Sumalee Montano as Mera *Sam Witwer as Orm/Ocean Master *Jason O'Mara as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Jerry O'Connell as Clark Kent/Superman *Rosario Dawson as Diana/Wonder Woman *Christopher Gorham as Barry Allen/The Flash *Nathan Fillion as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Shemar Moore as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Sean Astin as Billy Batson/Shazam *Sierena Irwin as Queen Atlanna *Steven Blum as Cyborg's Computer *Harry Lennix as Black Manta Production At the 2013 New York Comic Con, during a panel discussion for Justice League: War, it was announced that Aquaman would be getting his own movie rather then appearing in Justice League: War. Gary Miereanu of DC Entertianment announced on his twitter feed in 2014, that Alan Tudyk, Michelle Monaghan, and Justin Kirk would not reprise their roles as Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern due to scheduling conflicts and would be replaced in the roles by Jerry O'Connell, Rosario Dawson, and Nathan Fillion who will reprise his role from previous DC comics movies. Inspired by the character's reboot in the New 52, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis tells the origin story of how Arthur Curry becomes Aquaman. "We meet him at a low point in his life," supervising producer James Tucker told TV Guide. "He's a little bit lost. His father has died and he's always been an outsider, so the one person who had his back is now gone. When that Atlanteans instigate incidents to escalate a war with the surface world, he doesn't yet know who he is. As he discovers his true history he's going to have a lot of choices to make. It's definitely about him finding his own path." Matt Lanter announced on his twitter feed on July 16, 2014 that he would play Aquaman in the film, on the same day, Gary Miereanu announced that Jason O Mara and Shemar Moore would reprise their roles as Batman and Cyborg while Sam Witwer was cast as Orm/Ocean Master. On August 10, a sneak peek of the film was released. Confirming Sirena Irwin as Queen Atlanna and Sean Patrick Thomas replacing Shemar Moore as Cyborg for the film, while Steven Blum will reprise his role as Cyborg's computer, and Sean Astin reprising his role as Shazam, making it only four members of the original cast from Justice League: War reprising their roles. On the same day, Heath Corsen, writer of Justice League: War, was revealed to be writing the sequel. It was announced that the film will have a panel at New York Comic Con 2014 with Heath Corsenn, Phil Bourassa, James Tucker, Andrea Romano, and Matt Lanter as panelists. On twitter, Gary Miereanu of DC Entertianment announced on September 30, 2014 that Shemar Moore would replace Sean Patrick Thomas for the film, reprising his role from Justice League War. Gallery JLToA Aquaman.jpg JLToA Arthur Curry.png JLToA The Flash.png JLToA Cyborg, The Flash and Green Lantern.png JLToA Superman and Wonder Woman.png JLToA Cyborg.png JLToA Atlanna.png JLToA Orm.png JLToA Ocean Master.png JLToA Superman, The Flash and Mera.png Videos To be added Category:Justice League Animated Films Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Category:DC Animated Film Universe